citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Tachibana
}} is a character in the manga series Citrus. Despite her childish appearance, she's the older twin sister of Nina Tachibana. Appearance Although her real age is unknown, she is very childish in appearance. Like Nina, she has very long silver hair, reaching past her waist, and also purple eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform, a serafuku composed of a dark grey blouse with a black collar and a black skirt, and a dark red ribbon. She is also very short. Personality Sara is very cheerful and childish, getting easily excited and also getting easily flustered. She is also very superstitious, attributing what happens to her to her luck, such as meeting Yuzu in the train station.Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 26 She is also positive and careless,Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 20 frequently getting in trouble due to that trait of her.Citrus Manga Chapter 13, pages 25-26 Plot Tachibana Arc Harumi Arc Relationships Family Nina Tachibana Unlike Sara, Nina is skeptical, and is annoyed by Sara's "fate speech". Sara is likewise annoyed by Nina's skepticism, and considers Nina a stubborn girl.Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 28 Sara becomes annoyed when Nina interferes in her romantic life.Citrus Manga Chapter 14, page 18 Friends Yuzu Aihara Sara first met Yuzu when they both miss the train they had to get on during a school trip. Fortunately, they were both going to the same place.They quickly become friends. she supported Yuzu to confess her love to Mei this Before finding out they were in love with the same person but after finding out she gave up on Mei so that Mei could be together with Yuzu. She supports Yuzu and Mei's relationship.Citrus Manga Chapter 19, page 3 Mei Aihara Sara to bump into Mei and falls in love with her at first sightCitrus Manga Chapter 13, page 27-30. And as such dated her briefly.Citrus Manga Chapter 14, page 35-36, but gave up on her so that Yuzu and Mei could be together. Later on Mei apologized to Sara, saying she was just using her, but Sara said she'd forgive her if she and Yuzu held hands on the way back home, which they did.Citrus Manga Citrus+ 4, pages 4-9 She supports Yuzu and Mei's relationship. Ichika Quotes * (To Nina) "If a chance presents itself, you gotta go for it!" Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 17 * (To Yuzu) "And to think we're going to the same place... Are there limits for my luck?" Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 26 * (To Yuzu) "I am definitely by your side!" Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 37 * (To Mei) "I like you! We met at the Tokyo Station. I fell in love with you in the same instant." Citrus Manga Chapter 14, page 30 * (To Yuzu) "We're in love with the same person, huh." Citrus Manga Chapter 16, page 8 * (To Yuzu) "After going out with Mei, I realized... That she's a person who works hard, she's realist and a kind person. Actually, she is a girl who hides her fragile heart. But it's the same for Yuzu. You have to try to understand each another better." Citrus Manga Chapter 16, page 11 * (To Nina) Becoming captivated by Mei and meeting Yuzu. I think, it was by destiny to unite them and isn't that wonderful?" Citrus Manga Chapter 16, page 14 Trivia * "Sara" is a variation of "Sarah", an Hebrew name meaning "lady, princess, noblewoman". * "|橘}} is a type of wild, inedible citrus fruit. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters